


An Experiment in Color

by Hyrulehearts1123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female presenting Gabriel, Gender fluid Gabriel, Nonbinary Raphael, Other, Sam Winchester Wears Makeup, gender questioning Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: There's something that Sam has been wanting to try for a while, and now's the perfect time to do it.
Relationships: Raphael/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	An Experiment in Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Build A Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531117) by [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61). 

> For the great and amazing sageclover61, who attempted to keep me on track this morning, even though it sorta didnt work.
> 
> Written as a part of her verse with To Build a Heaven

“Can I ask you something?”

Gabriel looked up, watching Sam walk up through the mirror she was using to apply her makeup. “Sure! Just give me a moment to finish my eyeliner….” She trailed off, making sure that the wings were even, before turning to face her sibling’s mate-to-be. “What’s up?”

Sam was blushing softly, gaze fixated on some part of Gabriel’s face, before looking away, almost as if in shame. “It’s about that thing, the one we talked about last week?”

Gabriel paused, before nodding slowly, a soft smile growing on her face. “For the wedding?”

“Yeah. I kinda wanted to try it first, if that’s ok?”

Standing up from the stool, she moved to hug Sam, before pulling him towards the stool. “It’s more than ok! Do you have any idea how long its been since I’ve been able to share this kind of stuff with anyone? Too long!”

Helping Sam to sit and adjust the stool to where he was comfortable, and at a height that was easy enough for Gabriel to reach, she then turned to dig through the several bottles and pans laid out on the countertop, looking for just the right items. “Now, what are you looking for today? Something basic and neutral, something bright and bold, or something no one else but you and I would know is there?”

“No one would know?”

Gabriel nodded. “Just you and I, and anyone else you decide to tell.”

Sam was hesitant, before nodding slowly, cheeks turning pink once more. “I think I want something a little noticeable, but still subtle? If that makes sense, or is even possible?”

With a smile, Gabriel started laying everything out in front of Sam. “It’s more than possible! I did about the same thing when I apologized to you at Dad’s house, but I don’t know if you really noticed.” As she spoke, she reached back into the drawers for one last thing, setting it on the countertop with the rest, before turning Sam away from the mirror. “Now, let me try to figure out which shade matches you best, and I’ll work my magic to make you look incredible.”

A plan in mind as to what to apply, Gabriel got to work. Though she was torn between two shades of foundation, she eventually just shrugged, before mixing them together and applying it in an even layer to Sam’s face, making sure to blend it properly, so no one would notice it was even there. “So, what made you decide to try makeup today?”

Sam shrugged, clearly trying his hardest to stay still, even as his fingers were twisting the end of his shirt. “Mary is with Dean, and Raphael is with Chuck, so…” he trailed off, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. “I guess today just seemed like a safe day for it. Because if I don’t like it, I can just take it off, and no one would ever know any different.”

Gabriel hummed, nodding softly as she reached for the concealer, covering up the slight dark circles that hadn’t quite faded from under Sam’s eyes yet. “It makes sense. I didn’t really start experimenting until I was on my own either, and no one else would see. Now close your eyes, you don’t want this getting in there.”

After the concealer, came eye shadow, simple contour, and a soft highlighter, just for the sake of it. There was no eyeliner or mascara, and the color for the lipstick was as close to Sam’s natural color as possible, so as to help keep any potential suspicion down, but by the end, Gabriel was almost in love with the look that she had created for Sam.

It wasn’t the most subtle thing she’d ever done, the glitter eyeshadow had ruined any chance of subtlety, but it was still simple enough that it wouldn’t overwhelm Sam.

“Alright, it’s done!” Gabriel proclaimed, even as she adjusted the way that Sam’s hair fell, to better accentuate the work she’d done. “Do you want me to paint your nails too, while you’re looking it over, and seeing what you like about it?”

“I guess so.”

Gabriel smiled widely, before using her grace to turn the stool back around to face the mirror, even as she was digging through a drawer filled to the brim with nail polishes of various colors, giving Sam a moment to take in the sight on his own.

When she looked back, Sam was still staring at his reflection with wide eyes, uncertain as to what he was seeing. Not wanting to disturb the moment, Gabriel stayed off to the side, letting Sam come to terms with what had been done.

“What do you think?”

A moment passed, before Sam turned to face her, tears in his eyes, as he smiled widely. “I love it.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Raphael arrived in the place where they had been staying with Sam, exhausted after a day of long, emotional discussions with their father, and wanting nothing more than to rest, and spend time with their soon to be mate.

But Sam wasn’t in the room they had been sharing, nor was he anywhere else that Raphael had looked. They weren’t worried, as they could feel that Sam was safe, and likely with one of their siblings, but the question as to where he was still hung over the healer’s mind.

And then the door opened.

Raphael turned, ready to greet their lover, before pausing. Shock and awe filled their mind, as they took in Sam’s appearance.

He was beautiful, there was no other way to describe it. He wore the dress that Raphael had found him in, which never failed to accentuate the shape of his body, as well as managing to shift the hard lines of muscle into something infinitely softer. His hair was curled ever so slightly, framing his face, which was absolutely  _ glowing _ from the delicate makeup that covered it, catching the light with every movement, and making him look all the more incredible.

“Sam, you look stunning!” Raphael gasped, moving closer, and reaching to take Sam’s hands in their own.

“You think so? Gabriel helped, but I wasn’t really sure, until I changed clothes.” Sam looked nervous, so Raphael moved in closer, to press a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips.

“Sam, I would think you were the most glorious being on earth, even if you were laying in bed, wearing naught but an old pair of clothes that were comfortable to you. I would think you were beautiful, even if you were bare as the day of your birth. You will be beautiful, even when you grow old, and the so called ‘beauty of youth’ falls away.” Pulling Sam close, they continued. “No matter how you appear, I will never stop loving you, even until the end of time.”

They pulled away slightly, bringing one of Sam’s hands up to kiss, admiring the coloring decorating his nails, before leading Sam to their bed, and laying down, holding their lover as they began to discuss their days, relaxing before they would both sleep.


End file.
